The use of ice as a cooling medium for fresh vegetables, sea food, concrete and many other commodities has increased rapidly. At the same time, many of the traditional block ice plants providing 300 pound bars of ice have become obsolete. These plants are usually replaced by more efficient fragmented ice or flake ice plants.
Although fragmented or flaked ice can be conveyed into trucks or trailers and hauled to remote locations, removal of the product is difficult and labor intensive due to the packe plants since 1980 and it is the object of this invention to provide a completely mobile ice plant which can be quickly and easily moved from one location to another.